Bullet
by SakuraAkatsukiTaichi
Summary: Levi knew as a field agent that he was always in danger, he just never expected that his one and only love would be in danger as well. Levi x reader (First time doing a reader insert )


Okay so...ugh I feel really guilty. I obviously haven't updated any of my stories for like a year...ever since I started school last year, I've been getting increasingly busy, but I've tried to find time to write. Haven't found any for awhile. So I decided to try something new and post a reader insert one-shot. Never done anything like this, so hope you all like it and forgive me for my indefinite hiatus! .

Bullet: Reader x Levi

[Y/n] and Levi had been living together for three years. They weren't married yet, but [y/n] felt as if though Levi was very close to proposing. [Y/n] worked as a detective in the Military Branches, more specifically, the Survey Corps. Levi was a field agent in the Survey Corps, so they often saw each other while on duty.

For the past two months, [y/n] and Levi had been working on an escaped criminal case, one that was especially hard to track down. The escaped criminal was called Sonny. He was a rather slippery drug dealer from a large gang called the Titans. The Survey Corps had spent much time and resources to track down and capture him the first time. This time, [y/n] had been charged to recapture him, and to help her, a team of five others was assigned to her. Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert.

Armin was a rather bookish detective. He had a tendency to get into rather awkward and dangerous situations because of his superior intellect and sometimes impulsive decisions. He didn't want to drag his team down, so they'd usually end up having to save him. Armed with chin-length blonde hair and large blue eyes framed in a childish face, he was often underestimated by other detectives.

Eren was even worse. He was not all that intelligent, so obviously, he was a field agent. He was hot-headed, hard-headed, and more impulsive than a middle-schooler. He was hasty in making decisions, and didn't often listen to superiors, unless threatened. He had black hair and electric green eyes, topped with what seemed to be constantly furrowed brows. Oh, and don't forget the big mouth...

Mikasa was a cold person. She only cared for Eren. And Armin. But more Eren than Armin. She had the smarts to be a detective, but she decided to follow Eren into Field work. She was Levi's niece, so they shared some similar physical and personality traits. She had black hair (like Levi), steel gray eyes (like Levi), and a rather petite stature (like Levi). Like Levi, she seemed to mostly uncaring, but for the people she was close to, she was fiercely protective.

Hanji was one of the most eccentric people [f/n] had ever known. Scratch that, she was probably the most eccentric person in the world. She had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and she also had an unquenchable thirst to dissect anything that could be dissected. Including criminals. She was one of the most brilliant forensic scientists ever, and she was also a rather smart detective. So even with her slightly wild brown hair, and her "shitty" glasses, she was well-respected. And well-feared by whatever or whomever was her victim of the day.

It was a cold and slightly windy November morning. [Y/n] was very very close to finally pinning down her target. Working through several sleepless nights, she was obviously stressed, and Levi was starting to worry about her. She was strong, both mentally and physically, so he usually never worried about her. But with the appearance of dark circles under her eyes and the pale chalkiness of her usually glowing skin, she looked and moved like a zombie.

Currently, [y/n] was busy tracing Sonny's phone usage, credit card usage, IP addresses, and reviewing possible sightings of him. Hanji was furiously pounding away on her laptop, collecting more information from online gossips. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were discussing something random rather intensely as Levi looked on, bored.

Suddenly shooting up in a moment of energetic excitement, [f/n] shouted out some very gratifying news. "I've got him! I know where he is!"

Levi rushed over to her side, placing warm hands on her shoulder. "You sure? We can start making moves?"

"Yes! We can start staking it out. It's an...apartment above a garage with a basement. It's near Maria." She rattled off the address quickly. Hanji typed in a couple more words before standing and stretching.

"Kay, so I'll go let Erwin know, then I can get around to capturing the specimen...!" Hanji cackled with a creepy glint in her eye. She pranced out of the room leaving an awkward silence behind her.

"Ahem. Uh, Heichou?" Heichou was the younger kids' nickname for Levi. Their reasoning? _He's scary as fuck. Acts like this is the military, he does. Or we could call him clean freak?_ Levi was known for having no tolerance for dirt and soil of any kind. He'd meticulously clean his office, their home, and just about everything else if he even suspected that someone or something had soiled it.

"Heichou, should we go collect weapons, ready the cars, etcetera?" Armin asked.

"Hell yeah!" Eren shouted. "It's time to track those dirty bastards down! THE TITANS ARE GOING DOWN!" Mikasa smacked him hard. Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, brat. Get going. And don't break anything or else you'll be scrubbing the bathrooms with a toothbrush for a month." Eren gulped and scurried out of the room, leaving Armin and Mikasa to trail behind him.

Levi watched them go, before leaning down to kiss [y/n] gently. "I thought we'd never get time alone. And you've been working so much lately..." [Y/n] smiled tiredly.

"Yeah...we'll have even more time when we finish this mission. Come on, lover boy. Let's get going."

Night found them stationed outside Sonny's hide out inside black, unidentified, police cars.

_"Target sighted."_ Armin's voice came out from a tiny bluetooth earpiece stuck inside [y/n]'s ear. Levi had a similar earpiece inside his ear as well.

_"Roger that. You in position?"_ Levi questioned. They'd broken up into two teams of three. Eren, Armin and Mikasa, and Levi, Hanji, and [y/n].

_"Yes sir! Ready when you give the order!"_ Everyone had been equipped with a small revolver, and another gun, a pistol, just in case. Tasers, a small baton, handcuffs, the earpieces, flashlights, and even pepper spray had been issued as well. Levi nodded to Hanji and [y/n], signifying that it was time to begin operation.

_"Operation Sonny, start."_ Both teams burst out of their respective cars and sprinted towards the dark figure walking up the driveway of the apartment. The blonde man passed under a light on a side of the garage, giving the pursuers a perfect view of their target. Without warning, he started running as well, towards a side alley that ran behind the apartment and into the woods.

Swearing rather heavily, Levi gave chase, the rest of the group following behind him. Sonny swerved to the side and disappeared into the woods. But because he was making a lot of noise, Levi could easily track him. Holding up two fingers, he flicked them towards the right, and Eren's team split from their group, making to cut Sonny off. "Stop! You're under arrest!" He shouted rather uselessly. Of course, Sonny didn't stop.

Then [y/n] sprang forward in a sudden burst of speed and tackled Sonny, landing on top him and a bush. The victory was short-lived.

_**BANG!**_...

~Two days later~

Levi hadn't been doing well since [y/n]'s death. The bullet had miraculously gone through the jugular vein and the vertebrae in [y/n]'s neck. She was pronounced dead at the scene.

Levi had spent the past two days in a haze. Erwin had given him leave for two weeks, and even the brats hadn't bothered him once. He was in denial, disbelief, not understanding that [y/n] was gone. _She. Was. Dead._

He'd actually been planning to propose after this case. After the success of the case. He'd never expected this to happen. Now he was left with only a horribly empty apartment and a small velvet case with a ring in it. He didn't know what to do.

_Get revenge. Kill him. Kill her killer. No! Capture them, finish the mission, then go and mourn. No no no no...mourn her, cry, break down, drowning... drowning..._

He felt as if he was going crazy. _It took one shot, one bullet, to tear what I loved most away from me. One bullet._


End file.
